


Bunk Mates

by Anonymous



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP written for the Rote kink meme, a short sketch of a fill for a Bunk Mates request.
Relationships: Amber/Jek
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Bunk Mates

Jek’ve been a part of the ships crew before. She knows the drill. You follow orders and you share. You share meals, you share space. Sometimes you share attractions, too. Jek knew and she was okay with it. Eda, she liked it on more than one occasion. But this time was different. This time she wasn’t alone in this. 

Her mistress, her golden lady, her sun and moon, wasn’t taking the trip so well. Jek didn’t understand what was so important about personal space, but she didn’t have to. Amber needed it and so Jek did everything she could to give it to her. So far it didn’t work out quite yet, but Jek wasn’t worried. She had something else in mind, something she was sure her mistress would like. 

She waltzes in on the foredeck, looking for Amber. She is next to Paragon, of course, that moody manchild she’s friends with. Something about this unusual friendship makes Jek like her mistress even more. They seem so cozy. Amber giggles at something he’s said. Jek wonders if Amber shares her love secrets with him. Is Jek one of them? She’d love to be on the list. After tonight Jek surely will be. 

The room they share with Althea is small, but it has a lock on. Jek doesn’t need much more than that. She brought Amber here under false pretences of not being able to find something. She doesn’t quite care to remember exactly what it was. Her mistress isn’t fooled, but gladly plays along. This isn’t her first playing along Jek’s silly jests. “What were you looking for, again?”, - Golden lady asks. “This”, - Jek mutters, covering Amber’s lips with hers. Her skin is cooler than normal, like a slight breeze on a hot midsummer day in Buck. Jek doesn’t miss home. Her lady carries it around for her everywhere she goes. 

Jek starts unbuttoning Amber’s shirt. This is her favourite part. Amber is watching her with excitement in her deep golden eyes. She loves this part, too.  
Each freed button is replaced with a kiss, until there are too many places to land the kisses on. Jek feels her lady’s heart pounding as she wonders off from the buttons to her left nipple. Was that a gasp? Jek isn’t sure. She’s gonna make a swirl with her tongue a couple more times. Until she can be sure. Amber lets out a full on moan, then covers her mouth with a gloved hand, momentarily panic present on her face. Jek doesn’t care if they are loud, doesn’t care if anyone hears them. But her mistress does, and so Jek is hiding her giggle in Amber’s navel. Maybe buttons isn’t her favourite part after all. What’s coming next is.

Amber’s chest goes up and down as Jek is kissing her way further, while also struggling with Amber’s belt. There’s an unusual pattern of wolves and dragons on it. Jek’ve seen it only too many times, a close up just like this. They never quite get along, her and belts. This should’ve just been more buttons, she thinks. Buttons are fun.

They’ve done this so many times, yet every time Jek is about to pull Amber’s trousers down, the golden lady gets nervous. She isn’t doubting, Jek knows, cause they’ve talked about it at length the first night they met. Amber is an unusual person, and unusual people scare those who have pumpkins for their heads. Jek thinks she understands. Buff women may be a common thing back in the Six Duchies, but Bingtown men aren’t used to this kind of beauty. Who cares, Jek thinks. She isn’t here for the men anyway. Isn’t it sort of the same? But Amber’s anxiety is at constant presence here, a frowning guard between the soft fabric of Amber’s trousers and Jek’s smirking face. Jek sees everything Amber can’t say aloud in those deep golden eyes of hers. Amber may be an unusual person, but Jek knows better than asking questions. Instead Jek answers to this impossible tangle of fear and doubt the only way she knows: with her tongue in between Amber’s legs.

Her first moan is always a sharp one, like the bird escaping its cage. Amber’s muscles tense a little, only to relax after yet another push. Oh, but this is only the beginning. As Jek is eating her mistress out, Amber’s back arches, making her look like one of those carved dolls she used to have in her shop. Jek smiles: she’s gonna tell Amber that, when they cuddle afterwards. Amber likes when something reminds Jek of her craft. Everything always does.Amber’s legs start to shake and Jek’s fingers dig deeper into her thighs to keep her steady. This isn’t over yet, my sun and moon. But it soon will be.  
Amber bites her lip in a hopeless attempt to silence her moans, gloved hands struggling to find something to hold on to. This room is so small, yet Jek managed to isolate her from the bunks and the only thing to hold on to is the doorknob. Jek catches Amber’s hand, well aware of the fact that her golden mistress won’t be happy happen they fall out of the room in the middle of this game. Jek personally wouldn’t mind, but knows Amber would, and that’s what matters most. 

With a sharp cry of relief Amber looses her strength, sliding down the wall where Jek manages to catch her in a strong embrace. 

«El and Eda, you are beautiful» she sighs, as Amber is still panting, her cheeks blushed and lips slightly red from the biting.

«Did you find what you were looking for?» Amber smiles exhaustedly. As she reaches to give Jek a kiss, Jek notices how Amber’s skin is almost glowing.  
«I think I just did» She could stare at it forever, she thinks. Good thing they are on a ship then.

**Author's Note:**

> took me forever to add it on here but here you go  
> this ship should get more attention anyone who disagrees is a coward  
> also this is my first pwp fic so I hope you like it


End file.
